Back to the Drawing Board
by basketcases02
Summary: Hatori is having trouble with his hormones, and when he enlists the help of Shigure and Ayame, he knows he's in for it. How will the two of them help him with his problem? AyamexHatorixShigure [Complete]
1. Hatori's Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: Eventually this will contain sexual situations between men. If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some language.

Author's Note: This takes place when Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure are in high school. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Back to the Drawing Board:

Hatori's Problem

Hatori was only attracted to women.

To most boys his age this wouldn't seem like much of a dilemma, but to him it was a tragedy, not to mention extremely ironic. Ironic because it meant he was a senior in high school and still a virgin.

He knew it was possible for those cursed by the zodiac to be sexually active with members of the opposite sex, but his young mind had yet to figure out how. Not only that, he knew that one false move would turn him into a helpless sea creature which would be completely humiliating. He knew he could erase memories, but he didn't think he could live with himself if he did it that way. He only erased memories when ordered by Akito or his father; that was hard enough.

He had tried to push his heterosexuality aside on several occasions and assume the attitude of his cousins, Ayame and Shigure, but he always felt that he would be suppressing who he really was. He knew that neither Ayame or Shigure were really gay-- okay, so at least he was fairly sure that Shigure was also attracted to women and Ayame at least appreciated their aesthetic qualities, but they seemed to have no problem meeting their needs through men. Hatori wished he could be as versatile.

Lately his hormones had been really bothering him. He could feel the tension building up inside of him begging for release. If he couldn't calm down, he would do something that would make him have to erase some poor girl's memory for sure.

"Ha'ri!" a flamboyant voice sounded from behind as two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" the voice said again.

"Aaya, I'm not in the mood."

"Wrong," Shigure removed his hands to reveal Ayame who had moved in front of him.

Ayame clapped and jumped up and down. "We tricked you!" he gushed and threw himself into his cousin's arms while Shigure embraced him from behind.

"Get off me!" Hatori roared, ignoring the interested stares from the boys around them.

Ayame and Shigure were taken aback. Sure Hatori got annoyed with their antics, but he had never lashed out at them like that.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just in a bad mood." The three boys walked in silence until they reached the Sohma estate.

Once inside the walls Hatori flopped down in the grass and sighed.

Ayame and Shigure sat on either side of him. Shigure put his hand on his shoulder. "Haa-san, do you want to talk about it?"

"You two wouldn't understand," he snapped, immediately feeling guilty. They had lost their virginity ages ago, and although Hatori had been mortified to hear the graphic details, he knew he should be happy for them to be able to find release in each other and several of the boys at their school.

"Try us." Ayame responded, "It can't be healthy to keep it all inside."

Hatori fumbled around in his pocket for a cigarette. "I need a woman!"

"Oh, that again." Shigure lit Hatori's cigarette before leaning back bored.

Ayame and Shigure pretended to look thoughtful. Where was Hatori going to find a woman who would allow him sexual release without wanting him to hold or embrace her. They had been through this conversation several times, so what followed seemed quite rehearsed.

"A prostitute." Ayame suggested.

"We can't have him getting some disease." Shigure answered.

"Family." Ayame chimed

"I'm afraid he'll have to wait quite awhile for Kisa, Rin, and Kagura to grow up." Shigure scratched his chin. Hatori shuddered knowing Shigure was anticipating that day.

"Hmm… I wonder where Ha'ri could find someone who would be willing to give him hot, guilt-free sex?" Ayame asked with a pointer finger to his bottom lip.

"Gee, I don't know, Aaya, wherever could that someone be?" Shigure took Hatori's cigarette and seductively put it in his mouth before taking a long drag.

"Or _someones_" Ayame emphasized the _s._

"Would you two just knock it off." He growled from between them. Then looked back and forth from one cousin to the other thoughtfully. He was desperate. "Okay, why the hell not? Anything's worth a shot."

Ayame and Shigure's eyes were wide with shock. Hatori smirked. Now he'd finally said something that freaked them out.

"Are you sure, Haa-san?" Shigure was sure he had heard his cousin incorrectly.

Hatori nodded with resolve. "I mean… not right now or anything, but…soon." He knew that if it wasn't soon his head would explode. "But only if you guys…really wouldn't mind."

Shigure looked thoughtful. "But you're completely…"

"Straight." Hatori finished for him, "Yes."

"Have you ever even thought about…"

"No." Hatori blew the hair out of his eyes. "But believe me I've tried."

"Oh." Shigure took another drag. "I'm afraid this is going to be quite difficult." He looked doubtfully at Hatori.

Ayame had clasped his hands together in delight, "Oh, how I do love a challenge. Don't you worry, Ha'ri, for Sohma Ayame has never failed. I promise you, my love, that I will seduce you and cure you of your sexual distractions. Soon your days as a virgin will be only a distant memory."

Shigure clapped Hatori on the back. "I, too shall do my best to help you overcome your homophobic nature by allowing you to use my body as an instrument for your pleasure."

Hatori's look was anything but interested. How could he be related to these two?

Ayame stood suddenly and helped Shigure to his feet. "Come, darling, we have some planning to do."

Shigure winked at Hatori, "See you later," he promised with a sly smile.

Hatori watched as the two boys walked away from him with their heads together. Every now and then Shigure would throw him a furtive glance making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

When they were out of sight he leaned back on his elbows into the grass wondering what hair-brained ideas the two would come up with. _What did I get myself into?_

TBC

A/N: This is just meant to be fun. I hope you like it so far. The next chapter will be called "Plan A"


	2. Plan A: Audience

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: Eventually this will contain sexual situations between men. If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some language.

Author's Note: This takes place when Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure are in high school. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Back to the Drawing Board:

Plan A: Audience

The three cousins were at home in the red light district as they had been there several times throughout their high school years. Being from an all boys' school, they rarely had the chance to see scantily clad women, or any women for that matter, and at the red light district they could safely look without having to worry about being touched.

"Bring me here to torture me?" Hatori asked, lustfully checking out a busty bottle-blonde who, if it weren't for all the make up, would be very beautiful.

Shigure laughed lightly. "No, Haa-san, we came to put you in the mood." He was checking out the same blonde. It had been three days since they had talked about Hatori's problem and Hatori had to admit he was curious about what the two of them would do.

Ayame surveyed the blonde dispassionately, "If you ask me that girl could use some moisturizer and a fashion consultant. Pink is definitely not her color."

Shigure smiled at Ayame. "Really, Aaya? I didn't notice." Much to Hatori's surprise Shigure walked away from them and approached the blonde. He handed her some money and pointed to Ayame and Hatori. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but she nodded and waved to the two.

Soon the four of them were in a back alley.

"So let me get this straight," the woman had an annoying, nasally voice, "You want me to take off my clothes and watch the three of you have sex?" She eyed the beautiful young men before her. "I think I can handle that."

Ayame surveyed her pink pleather mini-skirt contemptuously before whispering to Shigure, "Does she have to be here?"

"Shh…" Shigure answered back.

The woman removed her clothing. She had a nice body, for a prostitute. Hatori eyed her appreciatively before glancing nervously at his cousins.

"Take your time Haa-san," Shigure encouraged him, "Just let me know when you're ready."

Hatori could feel his body reacting to the woman before him. He imagined himself slamming her against the wall and… He turned to Shigure and nodded. Shigure suddenly slammed him against a brick wall taking Hatori by surprise. He kissed at his collar bone as he slid his hand up his shirt to rest on his ribs. He was about to claim Hatori's lips when he was body checked by Ayame.

"Hey!" Ayame glared at Shigure who had been knocked to the ground and was rubbing his backside. "I thought I got to kiss him first."

"No, Aaya dear," Shigure glared back, "We agreed that you would be the first to take it in the…"

"Would you two just knock it off." Hatori said coldly. "Who the hell cares? Just one of you do it already."

Ayame had the advantage because he was still standing and threw himself at Hatori who pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

The prostitute standing before them looked very disappointed.

Shigure drew himself to his feet and turned to her. "What's your name?"

The woman looked around, "Who, me?"

Shigure nodded.

"Mika" She answered.

"Well, Mika, I know we said no touching, but for a little extra would you allow my friend to touch you a little?"

She breathed a deep sigh. "I'd be happy to help."

Hatori had never been more pissed.

"Well, I guess that didn't work out so well." Shigure lamented.

Ayame tickled the chin of the palm-sized Hatori before turning to his cousin. "It was your idea to let him touch her."

"How was I to know she'd throw her arms around his shoulders? He must have been doing something right. Remind me to ask him for pointers."

The seahorse sighed as he thought back to the moments before he had transformed. It had been one of the happiest times of his young life. Luckily Ayame had covered the woman's eyes just in time, and Shigure had swiped up Hatori to keep him from being stepped on. Shigure had left the alley, leaving Ayame to give the woman some fashion tips before joining him.

Ayame lifted Hatori to where he was eye level and kissed the tip of his nose. "Don't worry, Ha'ri, next time we'll do better."

Hatori suddenly transformed, grabbed his clothes from Shigure, and stormed off.

"See you tomorrow, Haa-san." Shigure called after him.


	3. Plan B: Buzz

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: Eventually this will contain sexual situations between men. If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some language.

Author's Note: This takes place when Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure are in high school. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Back to the Drawing Board

Plan B: Buzz

Over a week had passed since the mishap at the red light district and things had gone back to normal (as normal as possible for the three of them). Neither Ayame nor Shigure had said anything more about the arrangement and Hatori wondered if they had decided to forget about it. That idea caused both relief and disappointment.

"Ha'ri," Ayame said from behind him after gym class. "Come to my house, tonight. We'll have the house to ourselves."

Hatori rubbed his sweaty palms together in anticipation. It would certainly be easier to go through with it in a deserted house rather than an alley way. He hoped that Shigure and Ayame would be able to help him out. His right arm had been very sore lately.

"I thought you told me we had the place to ourselves?" Hatori scowled at the wide eyed child before him with disgust. The child in turn wound a finger in his dark silver hair.

"Oh, Ha'ri, you came." Ayame grabbed him by the shoulders and air kissed both of his cheeks. Shigure was lounging in a chair reading a magazine.

Yuki looked down sadly not sure why his older cousin was so displeased, but knowing it was somehow his fault, "Hello, Hatori-san."

"What's he doing here?" Hatori asked point blank. "I thought we were…" he trailed off..

"Well, I did too. Except at the last minute I got stuck babysitting. But I don't plan to let this…" he pointed to Yuki, "spoil our fun." Ayame kneeled down so that he was eye level with his seven-year-old brother. "Now, Yuki, you need to go to your room, lock yourself in like a good boy, and ignore any strange noises you might hear. There that's settled." Ayame beamed at Hatori. Yuki stayed where he was looking confused.

"You've got to be kidding." Hatori shook his head in disgust.

"Well, I could always send him to spend the night with Akito…" Ayame mentioned thoughtfully.

They heard a door slam and lock upstairs. Yuki had disappeared.

Hatori glared at his cousin.

Ayame smiled triumphantly. "We won't have to worry about him for the rest of the night."

Shigure clicked his tongue and shook his head sadly. "Really, Aaya, a day will come when you'll wish you were nicer to your dear, cute little brother. You should count yourself lucky. I've always wanted a little brother. Someone who could look up to me and be molded in my image."

"That's a scary thought." Hatori replied.

"Hmph." Ayame answered.

The three of them sat around the T.V. watching a martial arts movie.

"The writers should be shot." Shigure mentioned. "Who talks like that?"

"No, No, the one who should be shot is whoever decided to put the poor man in red spandex. Yuck!" Ayame was biting on a long strand of his white hair.

"Would you two just shut up and let me watch the movie?" Hatori requested.

Shigure and Ayame met eyes and stood to go to the kitchen. "We'll be back," Ayame called. "We promise not to keep you waiting."

Hatori rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie.

His cousins returned from the kitchen with a cup. Ayame handed it to Hatori as Shigure said, "Drink this. It should loosen you up a bit."

It smelled like hard liquor. Hatori smiled hoping it would actually work. He took a few sips before blacking out.

"Do you think we killed him?" he heard Shigure say as if through a tent of insulation. "What exactly did you slip in his drink, Aaya?"

"Oh, dear me!" Ayame exclaimed. "I forgot that we weren't supposed to mix that strange aphrodisiac with alcohol." He threw his face into Hatori's chest and wailed, "Oh, Ha'ri, will you ever forgive me? I killed you only because I loved you."

Hatori groaned, signaling he was still alive, before throwing up all over Ayame.

Hatori came up behind Shigure the next day. "How's Aaya?" he asked, although he didn't feel in the least bit guilty.

"Oh, probably still soaking in bath oils," Shigure answered nonchalantly.

Hatori smirked.

"Ha'ri?" Shigure asked. "How would you like it if the three of us went away together for the long weekend?"

"Just fine," Hatori answered, "but somehow I doubt Akito will let us."

Shigure smiled smugly.

Akito had thrown a fit when he was told and forbid them to go, but after Shigure had whispered something in his ear which caused his eyes to widen, he had reluctantly agreed. Hatori decided he probably didn't want to know what his cousin had said to the ten-year-old.

Four days alone with his crazy cousins. Hatori was both excited and concerned for his life. What would they think up next?

TBC (To be continued)

Hope you're enjoying this. Next chapter will be plan C. Please Review.


	4. Plans C and D: Cinema and Divination

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: Eventually this will contain sexual situations between men. If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some language.

Author's Note: This takes place when Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure are in high school. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

AzureDragoness: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

Treneshia: Sorry, but you'll have to wait just a little bit for that.

Girlwatershaman: Whatever he said, it wasn't good (or maybe it was).

Woodsie: That's just terrible! Laughing at Yuki's suffering. You should be ashamed. (Just kidding I thought that was funny too).

Back to the Drawing Board

Plans C and D: Cinema and Divination

Plan C: Cinema

"Why does this place have to be so rugged?" Ayame asked as they walked up to the cabin. "Why didn't you choose a place near a mall?" He turned accusingly to Shigure.

"Aaya, we only have to drive about a half hour to get to a lovely little town with plenty of nice shops," Shigure told him as he carried both of their bags up to the secluded log cabin. Hatori followed a few feet behind them. Shigure whispered purposefully loud enough for Hatori to hear, "Besides, this way Haa-san can call out as loudly as he wants and not have to feel self conscious."

Ayame giggled at this.

Hatori let out a sigh and followed them into the cabin.

The cabin was equipped with two double beds, a tv/vcr combo, a table with two chairs, a small fridge, stove, and bathroom.

Hatori threw his stuff on one of the beds, and Shigure threw Ayame and his stuff on the other.

"Home, sweet home," Shigure said sitting on the edge of the bed. Ayame sat next to him and put his head on his cousin's shoulder.

"So, Ha'ri, what do you want to do?" Ayame asked suggestively.

Hatori shrugged. "A walk maybe."

The land around the cabin was very pretty. Hatori was happy to find a few ponds and was glad that he had brought his fishing pole. He was enjoying the idle chit chat with his cousins until the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"So who do you two think will be the hottest?" Shigure asked. "Kagura, Rin, or Kisa?"

Hatori turned to stare at him. "Are you serious?"

"Well, they are the best choices for long term sexual partners and there are three of them." Shigure laughed at Hatori's expression.

"Kisa's hair is cool," Ayame offered, "but not as cool as Hatsuharu's."

"You're sick." Hatori shook his head at them.

"Although, out of all our relatives you come first Haa-san, followed closely by Kazuma." Shigure winked at him.

"And what am I?" Ayame narrowed his eyes at Shigure.

"So five years ago." Shigure answered and they both burst out laughing.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Hatori was smiling slightly in spite of himself.

"I have some ideas," Ayame teased. "But only if you two boys are ready to go back."

Hatori came out of the shower to find Ayame and Shigure in his bed. Shigure patted at the space between them and Hatori tightened the towel around his waist and crawled in. In spite of himself, his heart rate increased as he wished for the end of his virginity.

"Haa-san," Shigure said as he got up and pushed a movie into the VCR, "I want you to watch this. It just might help?"

Hatori nodded assuming a video had to be less dangerous than a prostitute or a drug cocktail. He figured it must be a porn.

Hatori was rather confused when the title, "Prison Bitch," flashed across the screen.

Ayame gasped, "Oh, goody. This one's my favorite."

Shigure jumped back into the bed and nuzzled close to Hatori. "Hatori, my friend, just watch and learn."

Ten minutes into the movie Hatori's mouth and eyes were wide open. He hadn't said a word.

"Ooh, I think Ha'ri likes." Ayame squealed.

"Hmm…" Shigure looked thoughtfully at his cousin. "Haa-san?"

"What are they doing?" Hatori asked after finally finding his voice.

Shigure smiled at his naïve cousin as the men in the movie began grunting noisily. "Well, the big one's doing to the little one what you're going to do to Ayame and what I'm going to do to you."

"Hey!" Ayame snapped to attention. "I thought we agreed that I'd get to violate Hatori first."

Shigure sighed. "No, Aaya, we agreed that you'd get violated by Hatori first." Shigure than kissed Hatori on the cheek as the burly men in the movie found release.

Hatori threw up on Shigure.

Plan D: Divination

Hatori surveyed his cousins skeptically. The three of them were seated cross-legged in an odd sort of circle. In the middle of the circle was a plastic soda bottle.

They only had two nights left at the cabin and Shigure and Ayame were determined not to have a repeat of the night before.

"Aaya and I have been talking," Shigure explained, "and we decided that what's preventing your sexual satisfaction is that the two of us together are a disaster."

"No kidding." Hatori answered taking a drag on a cigarette.

"So we decided it would be best if we tried one at a time." Ayame batted his eyes. "We have agreed that whoever the bottle lands on gets first shot."

Hatori crinkled his brow at the bottle in the middle of the floor.

"Go ahead, Haa-san, spin it," Shigure encouraged.

"Oh, I hope it picks me!" Ayame flung his hands in the air.

Hatori, wishing that he wasn't at the mercy of his hormones, gave the bottle a good spin. It went around five or six times before pointing directly to Hatori.

"Yay! I won!." Ayame clapped.

"No you didn't, Aya-san, It's pointed a little more in my direction."

"But, Gure-san, I believe you are mistaken. It clearly points to me."

"No, me," Shigure said forcefully, getting in his cousin's face.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"This is ridiculous," Shigure finally said. "Lets see what Haa-san thinks."

But Hatori had already went into the bathroom to take the bottle's advice.

TBC

Thanks for reading, please review.

Next chapter: Plan E: Enough is Enough!


	5. Plans E and F: Enough is Enough and Fina...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: This contains **sexual situations between three men**. I don't really see it as being overly graphic, but if you don't like, don't read. Also contains some language.

Author's Note: This takes place when Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure are in high school. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Trena: TBC** =** to be continued. Glad you liked it.

Staris and Girlwatershaman: I can't tell you what he said. It isn't appropriate. ;-)

AzureDragoness: I wrote it and I'm not even sure what they were thinking. Knowing the two of them they probably weren't.

Woodsie: I feel bad for him too, but don't worry things will get better.

**Back to the Drawing Board:**

Plans E and F: Enough is Enough and Finally

Plan E: Enough is Enough

The next morning when Hatori awoke, he was surprised to find Shigure and Ayame's bed empty. They had left him a note:

Went to town. Be back later. Prepare to be corrupted.

Love,

Aaya and 'Gure.

P.S. Don't flip out. 'Gure isn't driving the rental car. We called a cab.

Hatori breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing a fishing pole. He walked to a little pond about a mile from their cabin, happy to have peace and quiet for once. He was beginning to rethink his decision to request his cousins' help, though, he had to admit, it had made his life a hell of a lot more interesting.

Maybe he was destined to die a virgin. It wasn't that he couldn't please himself, he just wanted to know what it was like to be with someone. Unless he found a woman willing to try some strange new positions, he was destined to become a helpless little sea horse anytime he tried to have sex with a female, and after watching the movie with his cousins, Hatori was certain he was incapable of sex with men.

He gave a small smile as he thought of how hard his cousins had tried. He'd definitely give them an "A" for effort. He smiled as he thought of their lives together. He really did love them in spite of (or maybe because of) their craziness and knew that life as a Sohma would be unbearable without them.

When Hatori returned home it was almost dark. He had lost track of time. He hoped that Ayame and Shigure hadn't been back long.

Shigure greeted him at the door wearing a suit and tie. Hatori figured something must be up. He walked in to see a table set for two with sandwiches and candlelight. He gave Shigure a questioning glance.

"Have a seat, sir," he responded formally. "Your date will be out shortly."

Hatori, deciding he would play along, took a seat. When Ayame came out of the bathroom Hatori stood.

Shigure cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce you to your date, Ami."

Ayame walked to him and batted his eyelashes coyly from beneath the wide brim of a white hat decorated with red ribbon and roses. His silver hair had been fanned over his shoulders and the hat was tied demurely beneath his chin. He was wearing a frilly white dress that was ruffled with lace on the chest and cinched at the waist. Beneath the waist flowed an enormous hoop skirt.

Hatori leaned in closer, and Ayame blushed. He was wearing heavy makeup. The eyeliner brought out his eyes. If it weren't for the ridiculous costume, Hatori might have found him beautiful.

"What's this." Hatori asked.

"Well," Shigure answered. "We figured the ruffles would give the appearance of a bosom and the hoop would keep you from noticing anything you would find…unpleasant."

Hatori nodded slowly before doing a very un-Hatori like thing. He burst into laughter. He laughed for a good ten minutes while Ayame and Shigure just stared at him in surprise. Finally he calmed himself down enough to excuse himself to the bathroom where he could laugh some more. He only stopped laughing when he heard sniffling. It was Ayame.

"Ha'ri doesn't like me," he whimpered.

"He likes us, just not in that way," Shigure comforted. "He can't help it that he's so... straight."

Hatori opened the bathroom door a crack feeling guilty. Ayame was seated on the table and Shigure was in front of him untying his hat.

Shigure grabbed a moist towel and returned to Ayame and began to wipe off the thick makeup.

"You didn't think I looked pretty either?" Ayame asked looking up at his cousin with his lower lip trembling.

"Of course I did." Shigure answered, finishing with the makeup and helping Ayame lift the ridiculously large dress over his head leaving him in just his underwear. "But when you're you, you're beautiful." Shigure tipped Ayame's chin up with his thumb and pointer finger and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh, 'Gure," Ayame purred before wrapping his legs around his cousin and pulling him toward him. He opened his mouth and groaned softly as their lower bodies made contact.

Hatori had never seen his cousins kiss before and was surprised to find himself slightly excited at the sight of the two of them together. He opened the door a little wider to get a better view.

Ayame undid Shigure's zipper and slid his hand inside. "Oh, Aaya," Shigure panted, "It's been…"

"Forever." Ayame finished his sentence and bit his ear. That's when the two boys noticed Hatori in the bathroom doorway breathing heavily.

Plan F: Finally

Ayame quickly pulled his hand out of Shigure's pants and looked at Hatori.

"Sorry,' he said. "Didn't see you."

Shigure, the more perceptive of the two, gave Hatori a long glance before kissing Ayame on the neck while caressing his chest with his thumbs.

Hatori's breathing had become more ragged. He couldn't believe what the sight of his cousins was doing to him.

"Mmm…,Shigure, stop it. We don't want him puking again." Ayame cast Hatori an apologetic glance as Shigure began kissing down his chest. He was still seated on the table and was surprised when Shigure knelt.

Hatori could feel his mouth getting dry as he watched what Shigure was doing to Ayame, surprised to find that it was actually kind of hot. The way that Shigure kneaded Ayame's hips, the way that Ayame was letting out little huffs of breath trying not to call out in consideration of the cousin watching from the bathroom doorway. When Ayame made eye contact Hatori could feel himself on the edge.

Shigure stopped what he was doing and stood as Ayame stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "Tease."

Shigure kissed his forehead and turned to Hatori. That's when Ayame realized the look on Hatori's face was anything but disgust.

He let out a slight giggle and beckoned Hatori toward them.

Hatori found himself between his two cousins with Ayame in front of him stroking his cheek with the back of his hand and Shigure behind him with his arms wrapped around him unbuttoning his shirt.

Ayame traced Hatori's lips with a long finger before softly tracing them with his tongue. Shigure was kissing the back of Hatori's neck. "Is this what you want, Ha'ri?" Ayame asked pulling away.

Hatori was unable to speak, so he merely nodded while moving his arms to allow Shigure to remove his shirt.

Hatori laid in bed, entangled with his cousins, a few hours later. He was hot, sticky, and unable to sleep. Ayame was clinging to his chest nuzzling him every now and then in his sleep, while Shigure lay awake next to him staring at the ceiling. They hadn't spoken but were silently sharing a cigarette.

Hatori wasn't sure how to feel about what had just happened. He was no longer a virgin and had done several things with his cousins he couldn't wait to try again, and a few things that he didn't mind, but wasn't in any hurry for an encore.

Shigure handed him the cigarette as he exhaled. "Haa-san…are you okay?" Shigure sounded genuinely concerned. "You aren't mad at us, are you?"

Hatori took a long drag before roughly grabbing Shigure by the back of his head and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Man of few words." Shigure smiled.

"Thanks." Hatori whispered before kissing Ayame's hair. He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Things didn't really change much between the three of them after the night in the cabin. Hatori continued to think of himself as a heterosexual (although he did occasionally indulge himself with his cousins) and Ayame and Shigure still continued to humiliate him with their flamboyant, unapologetic behavior. The only thing that did change was that Hatori finally knew what it was like to find release through someone (or _someones_) he cared about.

Complete

Please let me know if you thought that was too graphic. I'm not really sure the exact rules on that.

Thank you so much for reading. Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.

****


End file.
